Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a time of flight (TOF) camera device, and more particularly, to a TOF camera device which can measure a real depth even when exceeding a depth determined according to a modulated frequency of a light, and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
A time of flight (TOF) camera device detects an object using a phase delay, etc. generated while light modulated into a predetermined frequency is reflected and returned from the object, and is widely used in a topographical survey field or an object's posture control field, etc.
Examining an operation principle of the TOF camera device, the TOF camera device irradiates the object with modulated light. After this, the irradiated light is reflected by the object, and is returned to the TOF camera device. In this case, a distance to the object can be known by comparing phases between the irradiated light and the reflected light.
At this time, accuracy of the TOF camera device is affected by a modulation frequency, a dynamic range, or sensitivity, etc. of light irradiated from the TOF camera device, and the TOF camera device has to modulate a frequency of the light into a frequency suitable for a corresponding depth and irradiate the modulated light to the object so as to secure accuracy more than a desired level. However, a related art TOF camera device has a disadvantage in that the accuracy cannot be secured when a distance to the object is over a predetermined depth since the modulated frequency is fixed.